The Titanic -- IMs: The Missing Messages
by Jessica Marie Cena
Summary: All they wanted was the Heart of the Ocean, but they never thought that they would discover long lost computer things that captured the IM's all the way up until the tragic moments of the iceberg.
1. Important Screennames

_IMPORTANT SCREENNAMES_

**RoseWithThorns: Rose Duwitt Bukater**

**BukaterMother: Ruth Duwitt Bukater (Rose's Mom)**

**TheCalDeal: Caledon "Cal" Hawkley**

**BlackJack: Jack Dawson**

**FlabbyFabby: Fabritzio**


	2. Arriving at Titanic

_Titanic Port Chat (1)_

**RoseWithThorns joined the conversation.**

**BukaterMother joined the conversation.**

RoseWithThorns: This is seriously the largest boat on the sea *sarcastic laugh*

BukaterMother: Rose why must you be so scornful of everything?

RoseWithThorns: Well mother, I don't believe I ever asked to come here -_-

**TheCalDeal joined the conversation.**

BukaterMother: Honestly Rose, just be thankful you are here with your new fiancé and you're ready to be living a wonderful life.

RoseWithThorns: Wonderful…. -_-

TheCalDeal: Rose are you trying to say that you don't wish to be with me?

BukaterMother: Now I KNOW that's not what she's trying to say.

RoseWithThorns: is everyone seriously going to speak my words for me; live my life for me? Why don't I just go back home.

TheCalDeal: Honestly Rose, why must you be so stubborn? This ship is your dream, isn't it?

RoseWithThorns: *laughs* good one Cal. I would never dream of a boat; I would dream of a jet.

BukaterMother: Now why on EARTH would you want one of those dirty things Rose?

TheCalDeal: She just wants to have one so she can have one.

RoseWithThorns: Wow Cal, you really are getting to know me huh.

BukaterMother: Seriously Rose, why don't you just cheer up and think about how amazing it is that Cal got us a suite on this ship.

RoseWithThorns: *jumps for joy* After all this time, you're really getting to know me too mother.

BukaterMother: Rose when are you ever going to learn respect?

**RoseWithThorns left the conversation.**

TheCalDeal: When she becomes my wife!

BukaterMother: I sure hope so!

**TheCalDeal left the conversation.**

**BukaterMother left the conversation.**


	3. Poker for Tickets

_Local Pub Chat _

**BlackJack joined the conversation.**

**FlabbyFabby joined the conversation.**

BlackJack: Hey Fabio, we're about to make ourselves some real money.

FlabbyFabby: Jack how can you be so sure?

Pokermate1 joined the conversation.

Pokermate2 joined the conversation.

BlackJack: They don't call me BlackJack for nothing lol.

FlabbyFabby: Jack I don't think that we can win. I don't have ANYTHING good.

Pokermate1: Yeah Jack, you ain't gonna win anything against us.

BlackJack: well, when you put in something worth winning, I'll gladly show you that I can take it from you.

Pokermate2: Well here's what we could REALLY put in

Pokermate1: What the hell are you thinking?

Pokermate2: I figured I would up the stakes a little bit, I know we're gonna win it back.

BlackJack: Titanic tickets...hmmm...I think I could do something with this. I have been wanting to get back to America sometime you know.

Pokermate1: I can't freakin' believe that you just did that man! What if we lose?

Pokermate2: We're not going to lose, oh my goodness! Stop worrying.

FlabbyFabby: You've gotta be kiddin' me. Niente. -_-

Pokermate2: see mate, we got it pretty much won with what I have.

BlackJack: Well, well, well...you have a pretty hand there chap...but I hate to tell you this, but this Full House is so much better! Fabritzio, pack your bags cause we're going to AMERICA! :):)

Pokermate1: How the hell could you do this to me man? I am so pissed, you have no idea

Pokermate2: I could've sworn we would win, I'm sorry man! Really I'm so- CONNECTION TIMED OUT

**Pokermate2 left the conversation.**

**Pokermate1 left the conversation.**

**Pubmaster21 joined the conversation.**

Pubmaster21: BlackJack, FlabbyFabby, you'd better get going! The Titanic leaves in about 5 minutes! Better start running, lol.

BlackJack: Shit you're right!

FlabbyFabby: LET'S GO! :)

**BlackJack left the conversation.**

**FlabbyFabby left the conversation.**

**Pubmaster 21 left the conversation.**


	4. Running to Titanic

Titanic Port Chat (2)

**BlackJack joined the conversation.**

**FlabbyFabby joined the conversation.**

BlackJack: WHY AREN'T YOU RUNNING FASTER?

FlabbyFabby: BECAUSE I'M RUNNING WITH YOU!

**FlabbyFabby left the conversation.**

**BlackJack left the conversation.**


	5. Saying Goodbye

_Titanic Port Chat (3)_  
**BlackJack joined the conversation.**  
**FlabbyFabby joined the conversation.**

BlackJack: look at all the people down there on the harbor! *waves*

FlabbyFabby: I don't have anything to throw at them!

BlackJack: that's not very nice...

FlabbyFabby: oops, I meant TO them. I mean, look at all the other people, they have confetti or rice or something!

BlackJack: Look at them though! They all look like midgets from up here! *waves more*

FlabbyFabby: I can't believe we are aboard this ship! I really can't!

BlackJack: Yeah. Who the hell knew we would be dining aboard one of the grandest ships in the world just from a lucky hand at poker? I mean, I guess it's true what they say, dreams really do come true.

FlabbyFabby: let's go walk around some, see what the rest of the ship has to offer.

BlackJack: you mean look at all the rich snobs everywhere?

FlabbyFabby: that's exactly what I mean! That and find our rooms!

**BlackJack left the conversation.**

**FlabbyFabby left the conversation.**


	6. Meeting Roommates

_Room Chat_

**BlackJack joined the conversation.**

**FlabbyFabby joined the conversation.**

**Roommate1 joined the conversation.**

**Roommate2 joined the conversation.**

Roommate1: so who the hell are you?

BlackJack: Uh, I just shook your hand and said my name is Jack Dawson.

Roommate1: well I typed that when I was shaking your hand. I have some skill.

FlabbyFabby: And I Fabritzio.

Roommate2: I don't think we ever tell you our names...

BlackJack: Well whatever, I guess that works then.

**Roommate1 left the conversation.**

**Roommate2 left the conversation.**

BlackJack: Well why don't we head upstairs

FlabbyFabby: Alright.

**BlackJack left the conversation.**

**FlabbyFabby left the conversation.**


	7. The Rich Suite

_Suite Chat_

**RoseWithThorns joined the conversation.**

**TheCalDeal joined the conversation.**

RoseWithThorns: they better hang up my paintings.

TheCalDeal: Rose, these things are just a waste of space.

RoseWithThorns: Cal your safe is a waste of space.

TheCalDeal: Actually Rose darling, that safe holds the key to your future. Why don't you realize that.

RoseWithThorns: Maybe because I don't believe that's my future Cal. Didn't you ever think about that?

TheCalDeal: *laughs* Don't make me slap that attitude out of you.

**BlackJack has joined the conversation.**

BlackJack: What room is this?

TheCalDeal: This is a private room "Jack." Who are you and how did you get in here.

RoseWithThorns: Hello Jack, don't mind Cal. He's just possessive.

TheCalDeal: Actually I'm quite serious Rose. This is a private room. Can you not tell by the fact that this is the "Suite Chat?"

BlackJack: Well Cal, I hope that you have yourself a good evening...and same to you Rose.

RoseWithThorns: It's kind of hard to have a good night with a giant ass running your life, isn't it Cal?

TheCalDeal: I'll deal with you later Rose; as for you Jack, sign out of this room immediately or I might have to alert someone about this.

BlackJack: Cal you seem like a fair man, only wanting your privacy, but whatever. I will gladly sign out and I will let you have your space.

**BlackJack has left the conversation.**

TheCalDeal: Who has a name like BlackJack anyway? Obviously a man with poor money management I'll say. *laughs*

RoseWithThorns: Cal you need to calm down. Not everyone in this world can be as rich as you.

TheCalDeal: If they can't, they don't really deserve to live, now do they?

TheCalDeal: In all seriousness, we shouldn't have these paintings infiltrating our suite.

RoseWithThorns: If I'm going to be your wife, then you're going to hang up my paintings, end of conversation.

**RoseWithThorns has left the conversation.**

TheCalDeal: ugh...

**TheCalDeal has left the conversation.**


	8. A New Friend Among Class

**BlackJack joined the conversation.**

**FlabbyFabby joined the conversation.**

**TommyGun joined the conversation.**

BlackJack: nice meeting you Tommy. Glad we have a friend on this ship :3

TommyGun: You guys too. So what's been going on here?

FlabbyFabby: niente.

BlackJack: well, I've been getting dirty looks from a bunch of rich people, does that count?

TommyGun: Ah, well I don't know if I'd count that cause it's been the same for me.

FlabbyFabby: I think we all do!

TommyGun: so whereabouts are you two from again?

FlabbyFabby: my accent should give it away right?

TommyGun: yeah I guess.

TommyGun: What about you Jack?

FlabbyFabby: Jack?

TommyGun: Oh I see who he's staring at. JACK YOU CAN'T HAVE HER.

FlabbyFabby: She is beautiful tho.

BlackJack: Who is she?

TommyGun: That there's Rose Dewitt Bukater. One of the richest women on this entire ship!

BlackJack: oh I see...

TommyGun: And not only that Jack, but she's got herself a fiance. She's with Caledon Hockley, one of the richest men in the entire world!

BlackJack: hm...

**BlackJack left the conversation.**

TommyGun: Where you think he's goin?

FlabbyFabby: No idea!

**TommyGun left the conversation.**

**FlabbyFabby left the conversation.**


	9. Stupid Dinner

**RoseWithThorns joined the conversation.**

**BukaterMother joined the conversation.**

RoseWithThorns: I don't want to be here mother.

BukaterMother: Do sit up Rose.

**TheCalDeal joined the conversation.**

TheCalDeal: What's Rose going on about this time Ruth?

BukaterMother: The usual.

RoseWithThorns: I'm still here you know.

TheCalDeal: What are you doing Rose?!

RoseWithThorns: I'm smoking, what does it look like I'm doing?

BukaterMother: Dear Lord...

TheCalDeal: I'm taking it from you. You shouldn't be doing that, especially when your mother is right there!

RoseWithThorns: I. Want. To. Smoke.

RoseWithThorns: I'm going out for some air. Would you like to stalk me out there as well?

TheCalDeal: Just hurry back before I feel the need to.

RoseWithThorns: Wow, I'll be alone for once!

**AndrewsTheCreator joined the conversation.**

AndrewsTheCreator: Just to let you all know, the Titanic is unsinkable, and I really was the main creator of this ship...

BukaterMother: Rose just hurry up and go out. We'll be expecting you back quickly.

**AndrewsTheCreator left the conversation.**

**RoseWithThorns left the conversation.**

BukaterMother: Are you sure you can handle this girl Cal? She is rather stubborn.

TheCalDeal: Don't you worry, she'll straighten up one way or another.

BukaterMother: I laugh at your statement.

TheCalDeal: LOL?

BukaterMother: What is LOL?

TheCalDeal: LOL = Laugh Out Loud.

BukaterMother: Well then yes. There's so much fancy talk with these things, and I'm even fancy in the real world! Who knew!

**JollyMolly joined the conversation.**

BukaterMother: Battery is low...

**BukaterMother left the conversation.**

JollyMolly: Where did Rose run off too?

TheCalDeal: To have a smoke I presume.

JollyMolly: Well okay then. How's it going with her Cal?

**TheCalDeal left the conversation.**

JollyMolly: To hell with you people.

**JollyMolly left the conversation.**


	10. Suicide?

**BlackJack joined the conversation.**

**RoseWithThorns joined the conversation.**

BlackJack: Rose? What are you doing on this chat?

RoseWithThorns: Don't worry about it.

BlackJack: Would you just look at that sky? It's amazing!

RoseWithThorns: *running* too busy!

BlackJack: Where are you going?

RoseWithThorns: DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT, IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!

BlackJack: Jeez...I'm sorry. *bitch*

RoseWithThorns: I saw that you ass.

BlackJack: Hey what are you doing at the back of the ship?

RoseWithThorns: Did you follow me?

BlackJack: ….maybe...

RoseWithThorns: Just leave me alone!

BlackJack: Not until you climb back over the railing. I'm serious about jumping in there to save you...

RoseWithThorns: I told you to just leave me alone.

BlackJack: *whistles to self*

RoseWithThorns: Look, I want to die in peace. Seriously just leave me alone.

BlackJack: I'm not letting you jump. You would've done it when you first got here, if you were so set on killing yourself. Rose, you're beautiful and you have a lot to live for...(and other you're worth something, don't kill youself, stuff)

RoseWithThorns: You don't know what it's like...

BlackJack: What if I said by the end of this cruise, you'd be better off with the experiences you're going to have ;);)

RoseWithThorns: ….What are you saying?

BlackJack: Just give me a chance. You're going to like me :3

RoseWithThorns: I have a fiance you know...

BlackJack: Well, we can be friends then. Just take my hand so I can pull you back over.

RoseWithThorns: Okay I guess...

BlackJack: Alright, I got you (and I have the skill to type at the same time BOOYA!)

RoseWithThorns: CRAP! I'M SLIPPING, PLEASE HELP ME JACK! I TRUSTED YOU NOW SAVE ME! Curse this long damn dress!

BlackJack: LISTEN ROSE, I MIGHT BE TYPING, BUT I'M NOT LETTING GO OF YOU!

**ShipWorkerGuy joined the conversation.**

ShipWorkerGuy: I HEARD SOMEONE SCREAM, IS EVERYTHING OKAY? *looks at front of ship*

ShipWorkerGuy: Oh jeez, alerting the Master at Arms.

**ShipWorkerGuy left the conversation.**

RoseWithThorns: Oh great, that means my fiance is going to be here.

BlackJack: Who is your fiance?

**ShipWorkerGuy joined the conversation.**

**TheCalDeal joined the conversation.**

**LovingTheJoy joined the conversation.**

TheCalDeal: So...you're Jack? What the hell are you doing with my fiance?

RoseWithThorns: Cal shut up. It was my fault and Jack saved my life.

LovingTheJoy: then why is his jacket and shoes removed from his feet?

BlackJack: Maybe they were uncomfortable sir.

TheCalDeal: You will not speak to us that way Jack. But as for saving my fiance, I must reward you with something.

TheCalDeal: Lovejoy, give the man $20 so we can be on our way.

LovingTheJoy: Something's fishy about this Cal...

RoseWithThorns: Something is fishy. Cal do you really think that's a great enough reward for saving the woman you love?

TheCalDeal: Well, now I have to excel my rewards...hmm... I know. Mr. Jack, how about you join us for dinner tomorrow evening? Does that make you feel better Rose?

RoseWithThorns: Yes actually, it's better than a measly $20.

BlackJack: I appreciate that, and I'll be there.

TheCalDeal: Then we'll see you tomorrow Jack. Rose let's go.

**RoseWithThorns left the conversation.**

**TheCalDeal left the conversation.**

**ShipWorkerGuy left the conversation.**

BlackJack: You got a light?

LovingTheJoy: Here you go...I've got my eye on you... Something's still suspicious about this incident, and don't get me wrong...I'm going to find out what it is.

**LovingTheJoy left the conversation.**

BlackJack: everyone here seems kinda shrude...

**BlackJack left the conversation.**


	11. I feel so suffocated Jack!

**RoseWithThorns joined the conversation.**

**BlackJack joined the conversation.**

BlackJack: Well, we've been doing nothing other than walking around this ship. What else is there to do?

RoseWithThorns: Well, where are you actually from?

BlackJack: Now hold on a second... All you've been doing is asking about me, what is it that you really want?

RoseWithThorns: Well...to be honest I wanted to do was say thank you.

BlackJack: Well...can I just ask why? Why are you crazy?

RoseWithThorns: *slaps BlackJack* I just feel so suffocated! Yeah I'm rich, whatever. I feel like I don't even get to live my own life.

BlackJack: Do you love Cal?

RoseWithThorns: um...I'm not sure if you should even be asking that!

BlackJack: Well it's only another question Rose.

RoseWithThorns: Well it's a very rude question... *grabs book* Let me see this...

BlackJack: You can't just TAKE things you know, that too is very rude.

RoseWithThorns: Well...you were rude first! *flips through book* These drawing are very exquisite Jack.

BlackJack: Well I enjoying drawing very much.

RoseWithThorns: I can tell. You seem to use that girl a lot. Was she a girlfriend or something?

BlackJack: Well she had awesome hands! I can assure you that!

RoseWithThorns: Are you sure that was all it was?

BlackJack: Yes I promise you. There's certain memories with them all but nothing important.

RoseWithThorns: Well you have a gift. Maybe you could draw me sometime.

BlackJack: Are you trying to say you like me or something? ;)

RoseWithThorns: That's Preposterous!

BlackJack: Well we'll see about that sooner or later right?

RoseWithThorns: Yes Jack...*slaps BlackJack*

**RoseWithThorns left the conversation.**

**BlackJack left the conversation.**


	12. Time For Tea

**BukaterMother joined the conversation.**

**LadyUno joined the conversation.**

LadyUno: Oh look here comes Molly!

BukaterMother: Alright, let's just pretend that we're finishing up our tea so she doesn't sit with us...

LadyUno: um, alright...

**JollyMolly joined the conversation.**

JollyMolly: Hello Ladies!

BukaterMother: Oh...Molly, we've just finished our tea!

JollyMolly: oh well that's too bad.

BukaterMother: yes, we'll be going now. We're going out for a stroll around the deck.

JollyMolly: Is that so?

LadyUno: Yes Molly.

JollyMolly: Well then I think I might join ya'll seeing as how I would love to go out for a stroll anyway!

BukaterMother: Oh Goodie!...

**BukaterMother left the conversation.**

**LadyUno left the conversation.**

**JollyMolly left the conversation.**


	13. Woman vs Man :3

**BlackJack joined the conversation.**

**RoseWithThorns joined the conversation.**

BlackJack: looking out over piers...it's so peaceful.

RoseWithThorns: Well yes, it is very peaceful. I've always wanted to learn how to ride a horse.

BlackJack: Hahahaha, you've never ridden a horse xD

RoseWithThorns: why is that so surprising?

BlackJack: Idk, but I'll tell ya what. When we get to America, I'm gonna teach ya to ride a horse. And you're not doing any of that side saddle crap.

RoseWithThorns: so like a man?

BlackJack: yes actually.

RoseWithThorns: Alright, you're gonna teach me everything to being a man then. You've kindly explained what it'll all entail, so I'm ready for it. The horse-riding, the talking, and the spitting right?

BlackJack: Of course spitting! Let's do it.

RoseWithThorns: Am I getting better?

BlackJack: Your spitting is so pathetic Rose! xD

BlackJack: This is how you gotta do it!

**JollyMolly joined the conversation.**

**BukaterMother joined the conversation.**

JollyMolly: Well what's going on here?

RoseWithThorns: Oh, hello ladies, this here is Jack Dawson. You remember him from saving my life right? I'm sure you do mother.

BukaterMother: Here we go again Rose. Look, the horn is gonna sound for dinner soon.

JollyMolly: good call Ruthie. Why don't we go to dinner!

BukaterMother: Yes Rose, do come with me.

**BukaterMother left the conversation.**

RoseWithThorns: See you at dinner Jack ;)

**RoseWithThorns left the conversation.**

JollyMolly: Please tell me that's not what you're wearing to dinner Jack...because if it is you might as well tie a rope around your neck now...

BlackJack: Well...

JollyMolly: I'm taking you to my room...

JollyMolly: that sounded dirty, I meant you're coming with me. I think I have something that can fit you.

BlackJack: Alright then.

**JollyMolly left the conversation.**

**BlackJack left the conversation.**


	14. The Rich Dinner

**BlackJack joined the conversation.**

**RoseWithThorns joined the conversation.**

BlackJack: Alright Rose, I feel like a goofball right now.

RoseWithThorns: Jack you look amazing!

BlackJack: you're gonna have to talk me through it...

RoseWithThorns: You know I will. Alright well over there are some people that we know... Over there are some people we know... You're not going to have to remember the names just so you know.

BlackJack: Good cause I don't think I will.

**JollyMolly joined the conversation.**

**TheCalDeal joined the conversation.**

TheCalDeal: Well Jack, you clean up nicely don't you?

JollyMolly: You look nice in that Jack.

**TheCalDeal left the conversation.**

JollyMolly: don't worry about anything Jack, like I said...if you can sound like you own an oil plantation or something rich, then you'll fit right in with these people.

BlackJack: Alright, I think I can do it.

RoseWithThorns: I know you'll do fine!

JollyMolly: Well Jack, pull out our chairs, and we can begin this thing!

BlackJack: Holy crap, I'm at a fancy table!

RoseWithThorns: Yes, imagine this every single day!

JollyMolly: Gets overwhelming sometimes...

RoseWithThorns: Agreed.

**BukaterMother joined the conversation.**

BukaterMother: So Jack, how are the lower areas of this ship? I'd imagine you're quite familiar with them, right?

BlackJack: Well Madam... they're very well maintained. I'm not saying I would maintain them even though I'm on that level...

BukaterMother: Well surely you're quite equipped with working in those places right?

BlackJack: Honestly ma'am, I am but I hate it. -_-

RoseWithThorns: Mother must you be so scornful?

BukaterMother: What Rose? I'm only trying to make some friendly conversation.

**BukaterMother left the conversation.**

BlackJack: She's got quite a nerve I'll tell ya.

JollyMolly: It's alright Jack, at least everyone else here seems to tolerate you pretty fine! I mean, they made you a toast! I promise ya you're doin alright!

BlackJack: Look at all these forks! Where the hell do I start?

JollyMolly: The outside to the inside, didn't I tell you that earlier?

BlackJack: Sorry, I was messaging at the time :3

JollyMolly: Understandable...it's got the best of us all most days doesn't it?

BlackJack: Rose why does your mother hate me? I mean, clearly she can tell by my stories and how hard I've tried, that I'm more than just a poor boy right?

RoseWithThorns: Don't mind mother... she's a hateful bitch. Always has been, always will be... probably...

JollyMolly: Hate to agree with ya there Rose! lol.

RoseWithThorns: Well Jack, next up is the Brandy. I would leave if I were you.

BlackJack: I probably will, knowing that I'm not good enough for it.

**RichGuyOne joined the conversation.**

**TheCalDeal joined the conversation.**

RichGuyOne: Jack you may join us for a Brandy if you'd like. Ladies thanks for the company tonight.

BlackJack: Honestly RichGuyOne, I hate to be a party pooper but I think I'll pass.

RichGuyOne: Oh don't you worry about it Jack, it's quite a pleasure to have had you at dinner.

TheCalDeal: Plus, we'll be talking about things that don't really concern you, like politics and the weather and other stuff.

RoseWithThorns: Cal...

TheCalDeal: I'm only being honest.

BlackJack: Well, I should be going then. *hands note to Rose*

JollyMolly: We'll see you around Jack.

**RichGuyOne left the conversation.**

**TheCalDeal left the conversation.**

**JollyMolly left the conversation.**

BlackJack: Well I'll be seeing you Rose *kisses hand*

RoseWithThorns: I'll be there!

**BlackJack left the conversation.**

**RoseWithThorns left the conversation.**


	15. The Afterparty!

**BlackJack joined the conversation.**

**RoseWithThorns joined the conversation.**

BlackJack: Alright, I'm gonna bring you to a real party.

RoseWithThorns: *excited!*

BlackJack: Alright let's go do this!

RoseWithThorns: so many stairs...

BlackJack: well I'm sorry you're not used to climbing this many!

RoseWithThorns: I might be rich, but I still live my own life Jack. What is that sound?

BlackJack: That...is the sound of some REAL fun!

**FlabbyFabby joined the conversation.**

**TommyGun joined the conversation.**

FlabbyFabby: It's about time you joined us Jack. Hi Rose.

RoseWithThorns: Hi there Jack's friend!

BlackJack: Alright Rose we're gonna dance now.

RoseWithThorns: But that little girl looks like she wants to continue dancing with you Jack...

BlackJack: Oh it's okay Rose. Cora knows she's my favorite dancer. Now come dance with me.

RoseWithThorns: Okay.

RoseWithThorns: wait a second... I don't know how to dance!

BlackJack: I'M PULLING YOU CLOSER!

RoseWithThorns: Oh look, I'm doing it!

RoseWithThorns: Let me take off my shoes quick...

BlackJack: I didn't know you were able to dance this well!

RoseWithThorns: There's many things people would never know about me!

FlabbyFabby: It's a party down here tonight!

TommyGun: Hold on, I gotta arm-wrestle this guy!

RoseWithThorns: You guys are pussies...CHECK THIS OUT!

TommyGun: Holy crap, I didn't even know it was possible to do that!

RoseWithThorns: OW MY TOES!

BlackJack: Alright don't hurt yourself Rose, you've proven how strong you were so I think it's time to lay off the drinks...

RoseWithThorns: I HAD ONE DRINK! ;)

TommyGun: Well, aren't you a wild one! :P

BlackJack: Dance line? Sweet!

RoseWithThorns: Let's do it!

FlabbyFabby: YES! DANCE LINE!

**LovingTheJoy joined the conversation.**

RoseWithThorns: Who be that?

BlackJack: I think I know...

LovingTheJoy: 8)

RoseWithThorns: ...

**LovingTheJoy left the conversation.**

**RoseWithThorns left the conversation.**

**BlackJack left the conversation.**

**FlabbyFabby left the conversation.**

**TommyGun left the conversation.**


	16. Lunch with Cal

**TheCalDeal joined the conversation.**

**RoseWithThorns joined the conversation.**

TheCalDeal: I know what you did...

RoseWithThorns: oh do you now?

TheCalDeal: I thought you were a lady Rose.

RoseWithThorns: ...well I am female...

TheCalDeal: Why don't you act your age Rose? If I have to, I'll make you.

RoseWithThorns: I'm ONLY your fiance...

TheCalDeal: I will get violent if I need too...

RoseWithThorns: YOU'RE AN ASS! How dare you flip that table like that for the maids to clean up!

**TheCalDeal left the conversation.**

**TheMainMaid joined the conversation.**

TheMainMaid: Rose, you go and let me clean this up. Here take this rose.

RoseWithThorns: I'm so sorry TheMainMaid the Cal is such an ass!

TheMainMaid: Don't you worry dear.

**RoseWithThorns left the conversation.**

**TheMainMaid left the conversation.**


	17. Talking With Mother

**BukaterMother joined the conversation.**

**RoseWithThorns joined the conversation.**

RoseWithThorns: Honestly mother, Cal is an ass. He flipped a table today...

BukaterMother: With your actions of last night I don't blame him.

RoseWithThorns: Mother I can make my own decisions. This is MY life.

BukaterMother: Rose...you're not to see Jack again. You're marrying Cal. Think about what your father did to us... Cal will be able to provide us with enough money to fix our financial situation.

RoseWithThorns: why do I personally have to fix our situation mother?

BukaterMother: Because Rose...you will never understand the game of life, will you?

RoseWithThorns: Oh no mother, I do. Its just that Cal is an ass, and I want to be able to make my own decisions.

BukaterMother: Well just remember what Cal is going to be able to provide you with.

RoseWithThorns: You mean YOU.

BukaterMother: Seriously Rose, do be grateful.

RoseWithThorns: Whatever mother.

**RoseWithThorns left the conversation.**

**BukaterMother left the conversation.**


	18. Let's Go to Church!

**RoseWithThorns joined the conversation.**

**TheCalDeal joined the conversation.**

**BukaterMother joined the conversation.**

**LovingTheJoy joined the conversation.**

RoseWithThorns: My singing is so soulful...

TheCalDeal: Rose just sing the songs...there's no need for comments.

RoseWithThorns: Thank you Cal for shutting me down.

BukaterMother: Respect the Lord, listen to the music.

RoseWithThorns: ...

**BlackJack attempted to join the conversation.**

RoseWithThorns: What just happened?

TheCalDeal: Don't worry about it Rose, just sing.

RoseWithThorns: Well okay...

**BlackJack attempted to join the conversation.**

RoseWithThorns: There it is again...

TheCalDeal: Rose Darling, please don't worry about a thing.

RoseWithThorns: Worrying is a part of life... OH WAIT... I'm not living my own life -_-

BukaterMother: Honestly you two, be quiet! This is church after all.

TheCalDeal: Yes Rose, listen to your mother. Stop worrying about anything.

RoseWithThorns: Ugh.

LovingTheJoy: Rejection...

**LovingTheJoy left the conversation.**

**TheCalDeal left the conversation.**

**RoseWithThorns left the conversation.**

**BukaterMother left the conversation.**


	19. There's Not Enough Lifeboats

**RoseWithThorns joined the conversation.**

**AndrewsTheCreator joined the conversation.**

**TheCalDeal joined the conversation.**

**BukaterMother joined the conversation.**

AndrewsTheCreator: So yeah, these are the freakin' lifeboats. Interested?

TheCalDeal: They're a waste of space...

RoseWithThorns: there's so few of them. That makes me somewhat paranoid...

AndrewsTheCreator: Well they're necessary for a boat TheCalDeal.

RoseWithThorns: But there's so few!

AndrewsTheCreator: Well, for an unsinkable ship, they're only here to make people feel safer.

RoseWithThorns: Well it's not doing a very good job for me. There's only enough for half the people on board!

BukaterMother: Well Rose, just be thankful that you're with the better half that'll make it off this boat if anything happens.

RoseWithThorns: Seriously Mother...

**SECRET CHAT INVITATION**

**RoseWithThorns do you with to ACCEPT this SECRET CHAT INVITATION?**

**RoseWithThorns ACCEPTED the SECRET CHAT INVITATION.**

RoseWithThorns: Who is this?

BlackJack: It's me.

RoseWithThorns: Jack, what the hell are you doing? This isn't a good time.

BlackJack: I just needed to see you baby :)

RoseWithThorns: Jack I can't talk to you ever again. You need to stay out of my conversations.

BlackJack: Rose, what about everything we've been through?

RoseWithThorns: Look Jack, I'm going to be getting married. I can't keep doing this with you.

BlackJack: Rose…only I know the real you.

RoseWithThorns: Look…I have to leave Jack. Don't follow me.

**RoseWithThorns left the SECRET CHAT INVITATION.**

TheCalDeal: Rose where were you?

RoseWithThorns: I was just zoning out Cal, nothing big.

TheCalDeal: Well Alright.

**AndrewsTheCreator left the conversation.**

**BukaterMother left the conversation.**

**RoseWithThorns left the conversation.**

**TheCalDeal left the conversation.**


	20. I'm flying Jack!

**BlackJack joined the conversation.**

BlackJack: The sea looks amazing. I love being at the front of the ship.

BlackJack: ….it is really lonely up here :(

BlackJack: Noooobody knooows, the trouble I've seeeeen….

BlackJack: Noooobody knooows…my sorrow…

**RoseWithThorns joined the conversation.**

BlackJack: Rose?

RoseWithThorns: I thought deeply about what you said Jack.

BlackJack: Don't talk…just come up here.

RoseWithThorns: Okay.

BlackJack: Stand where I told you, and put your arms out, like I said.

RoseWithThorns: I can't believe this! I really feel like I'm flying Jack! This is incredible!

BlackJack: I know ;)

RoseWithThorns: Seriously Jack, this is amazing!

BlackJack: It is :)

RoseWithThorns: Come with me Jack…

**RoseWithThorns left the conversation.**

**BlackJack left the conversation.**


	21. Paint me Like your French Girls

**BlackJack joined the conversation.**

**RoseWithThorns joined the conversation.**

BlackJack: So tell me, why are we in your room again?

Rose that's exactly what it is. Now do you want to draw me or not?

BlackJack: Well of course!

WithThorns: Just shut up and get in here.

BlackJack: Holy crap is that Monet on the wall?

RoseWithThorns: Yeah. I love his artwork.

BlackJack: His use of lines! 3

RoseWithThorns: I'm glad someone else appreciates it. Cal doesn't… He calls them a waste of space. But if you ask me…his safe is really a waste of space.

BlackJack: Ooh are we gonna…you know.

RoseWithThorns: Maybe another time Jack. But right now you're gonna draw me.

BlackJack: What?!

RoseWithThorns: You read me. I want you to draw my like one of your French girls.

BlackJack: …..

RoseWithThorns: And I want you to draw me wearing this….

BlackJack: What's that?

RoseWithThorns: It's the Heart of the Ocean.

BlackJack: HOLY SHIT THAT'S A BLUE FUCKING DIAMOND!

RoseWithThorns: …yes Jack. And this is all I'm wearing.

BlackJack: Sooooo….I'm seeing you naked?

RoseWithThorns: -_-

BlackJack: And we're not doing it…. *disappointed*

RoseWithThorns: Seriously Jack just draw me dammit!

RoseWithThorns: You got me where you want me…now get started. I paid you :)

BlackJack: Keep still will ya!

RoseWithThorns: I'm as still as I can be!

RoseWithThorns: I can tell what you're drawing by the color in your face :)

BlackJack: Rose just stop typing and remain still.

RoseWithThorns: Let me know when you're done.

BlackJack: I'm done.

RoseWithThorns: Let me see it!

BlackJack: *shows picture* I should upload this to Facebook or something.

RoseWithThorns: GIVE ME THAT! You're not uploading this anywhere!

BlackJack: Dammit….

BlackJack: It's starting to get cold outside.

RoseWithThorns: Is it?

**Chat interception: DINING ROOM CHAT**

**TheCalDeal joined the conversation.**

**LovingTheJoy joined the conversation.**

LovingTheJoy: I can't find her anywhere.

TheCalDeal: There's only so many places she could be. Are you sure you checked everywhere?

LovingTheJoy: If I didn't I wouldn't be here telling you that….

TheCalDeal: Don't get smart with me. Check again.

LovingTheJoy: Got it….-_-

**LovingTheJoy left the conversation.**

**TheCalDeal left the conversation.**

**Chat interception: SUITE CHAT**

RoseWithThorns: I think something's up with the chat thing. It wasn't responding a moment ago.

BlackJack: Same. Oh well. Wanna go do something? Wait a second…is someone coming in through the door?

RoseWithThorns: QUICK TO MY BEDROOM!

**LovingTheJoy joined the conversation.**

LovingTheJoy: Come out kiddies. I know you're in there.

RoseWithThorns: Jack, door now!

BlackJack: I'm on it.

RoseWithThorns: Good, we're out of there.

LovingTheJoy: You're not going to get away from me easily :)

BlackJack: OH SHIT RUN!

RoseWithThorns: *running*

BlackJack: STOP TYPING AND RUN DAMMIT!

RoseWithThorns: HOW ABOUT YOU DO THE SAME THING THEN SMARTASS :)

BlackJack: Touche Rose!

BlackJack: Is this guy a cop? Cause he kinda seems like it.

RoseWithThorns: I wouldn't doubt it Jack! Cal has the money to afford a freakin' cop!

LovingTheJoy: I GOT YOU!

BlackJack: AAAHHHHH! RUUUNNN! :)

RoseWithThorns: WE'RE STILL GETTING AWAY A-HOLE!

LovingTheJoy: OPEN THIS DOOR DAMMIT!

**LovingTheJoy left the conversation.**

BlackJack: Follow me!

RoseWithThorns: I'm glad you typed it cause I couldn't hear a word you said! Hold on, bad reception. I need to log back in….

BlackJack: Alright me too!

**RoseWithThorns left the conversation.**

**BlackJack left the conversation.**


	22. I Wanna Make Love In This Car

**BlackJack joined the conversation.  
RoseWithThorns joined the conversation.**

BlackJack: Alright here we go. FOLLOW ME ROSE!

RoseWithThorns: I am! No looking up my dress!

BlackJack: Just hurry up and get down the ladder.

RoseWithThorns: Where are we? Are we in the engine room?

**EngineWorkerGuy joined the conversation.**

EngineWorkerGuy: YOU TWO CAN'T BE DOWN HERE! YOU'RE GOING TO GET HURT! GO ON, GET OUT OF HERE!

**EngineWorkerGuy left the conversation.**

BlackJack: does that answer your question Rose?

RoseWithThorns: Yes…yes it does, NOW LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!

RoseWithThorns: Now where are we?

BlackJack: Storage room.

RoseWithThorns: Look…a car!

BlackJack: I remember when we were running towards the ship, they were loaking this onto the ship.

RoseWithThorns: This thing is beautiful! I don't know how to drive though….

BlackJack: that's just another thing that I can teach you.

RoseWithThorns: How about you get back here with me?

BlackJack: Why don't you make me?

RoseWithThorns: Fine I will!

BlackJack: holy crap you have the strength of a man!

RoseWithThorns: Let's make love Jack. Right here, right now.

BlackJack: Alright let's do it…right here…right now :)

**RoseWithThorns left the conversation.**

**BlackJack left the conversation.**


	23. Holy Crap It's An Iceberg!

**WatchmanOne joined the conversation.**

**WatchmanTwo joined the conversation.**

**MurdochMudrock joined the conversation.**

MurdockMudrock: Still don't have those binoculars?

WatchmanOne: No we don't!

WatchmanTwo: Why haven't they found them yet?

MurdochMudrock: We're working on it mates. I'll check again with the crew.

WatchmanOne: I hope so.

**MurdochMudrock left the conversation.**

**Chat interception: DECK CHAT**

**BlackJack joined the conversation.**

**RoseWithThorns joined the conversation.**

RoseWithThorns: I CAN'T BELIEVE WE JUST DID THAT!

BlackJack: I can't believe we got out of there!

RoseWithThorns: I didn't think those guys would be coming down there!

BlackJack: The looks on their faces: priceless!

RoseWithThorns: Fo real Jack!

BlackJack: Real Talk :)

**Chat conversations MERGED.**

WatchmanOne: Look at those two lovebirds down there.

WatchmanTwo: Oh I know!

RoseWithThorns: Who the hell is that?

BlackJack: They're the watchmen people who SHOULD be looking out for icebergs.

WatchmanOne: HEY….we are doing our jobs.

WatchmanTwo: Fo real. It's hard when they haven't given us our bloody binoculars yet.

BlackJack: That's dangerous! Why haven't they?

RoseWithThorns: Yeah why haven't they?

WatchmanTwo: Because they're idiots? I don't really know the reason!

RoseWithThorns: ….is it cold up there?

WatchmanOne: No it's warm as hell.

RoseWithThorns: You don't have to be so mean about it do you?

WatchmanTwo: Hey stop fighting. WatchmanOne turn the hell around and watch with me.

WatchmanOne: Alright mate.

RoseWithThorns: Lol.

BlackJack: Alright well, dance with me! I'm happy :D

RoseWithThorns: Wow Jack, that's so lame, but you're so cute! I love you Jack.

BlackJack: I love you too!

WatchmanOne: OH SHIT!

**WatchmanOne attempts to add EngineController to the chat.**

**EngineController accepts invitation.**

**EngineController joined the conversation.**

EngineController: What the hell is going on? This is my online poker time!

WatchmanOne: SCREW YOUR POKER! ICEBERG DEAD AHEAD!

EngineController: Shiiiiiit….

**EngineController left the conversation.**

BlackJack: What the hell is going on? Are you seeing this Rose?

RoseWithThorns: Yes, I am! What the hell!

WatchmanTwo: Come on! Why aren't they turning?

WatchmanOne: I don't bloody know!

WatchmanTwo: I WASN'T ASKING YOU!

**MurdochMudrock joined the conversation.**

MurdochMudrock: WHAT'S GOING ON UP THERE!

WatchmanOne: ICEBERG MAN!

MurdochMudrock: You've got to be kidding me…TURN DAMMIT TURN!

BlackJack: Iceberg?

RoseWithThorns: Jack, that's not possible, is it?

WatchmanOne: OF COURSE IT'S POSSIBLE BROAD! Jeez!

MurdochMudrock: NO! WE'RE SERIOUSLY GONNA HIT THIS BITCH!

BlackJack: ROSE MOVE BACK!

RoseWithThorns: HOLY SHIT!

WatchmanOne: …We fucking hit…

WatchmanTwo: Well, let's just hope it isn't that bad mate.

WatchmanOne: ARE YOU KIDDING ME?

**WatchmanTwo left the conversation.**

**WatchmanOne left the conversation.**

**MurdochMudrock left the conversation.**

RoseWithThorns: We have to go tell mother and Cal.

BlackJack: Why would we do that?

RoseWithThorns: Jack, we just hit a fucking iceberg! What if the ships sink?

BlackJack: You're right, let's go find them.

**RoseWithThorns left the conversation.**

**BlackJack left the conversation.**


	24. Jack didn't do it!

**RoseWithThorns joined the conversation.**

**TheCalDeal joined the conversation.**

**BlackJack joined the conversation.**

**LovingTheJoy joined the conversation.**

RoseWithThorns: Glad you're ALL here. There's been an incident!

TheCalDeal: Why yes…there has been. I've been robbed. But you're back…so that's one.

RoseWithThorns: Bite me Cal. That's not what I'm talking about.

TheCalDeal: When and where Rose?

LovingTheJoy: BURN!

BlackJack: Wow…that's all you got?

TheCalDeal: It's more than what you've got gutter-rat.

BlackJack: Good one Cal….

RoseWithThorns: Cal this is serious!

TheCalDeal: So is this Rose!

**TheShipMainOfficer joined the conversation.**

TheShipMainOfficer: BlackJack please let me see that jacket.

BlackJack: Whatever.

TheShipMainOfficer: This isn't your property. It was reported stolen earlier.

BlackJack: I was going to return it! I swear!

TheShipMainOffiver: Is this also yours sir?

TheCalDeal: That blue diamond would be mine yes.

BlackJack: You asshole! You slipped it into my pocket!

RoseWithThorns: How could Jack have done all this when he was mak—with me the entire time!

TheCalDeal: Don't you remember Rose? He's a professional at stealing.

LovingTheJoy: All homeless people are a professional at stealing.

TheCalDeal: Right.

TheShipMainOfficer: You're coming with me boy.

BlackJack: But I can't! I didn't even do this!

TheCalDeal: You were caught red-handed Jack. Now officer take him away.

BlackJack: ROSE YOU KNOW I DIDN'T DO THIS! TELL EM ROSE!

RoseWithThorns: I'm telling you there's no way he could've done this! He was with me this entire time!

**TheShipMainOfficer left the conversation.**

**BlackJack left the conversation.**

**LovingTheJoy left the conversation.**

RoseWithThorns: Cal I'm being serious.

TheCalDeal: Shut the hell up Rose!

RoseWithThorns: YOU CAN'T JUST HIT ME CAL!

TheCalDeal: I DO WHAT I WANT!

**LifebeltGuyOne joined the conversation.**

LifebeltGuyOne: Please stop what you two are doing and put on your life belts.

TheCalDeal: Can't you see we're busy life belt guy?

LifebeltGuyOne: Look, it's Captain's orders. Please just put them on.

**LifeBeltGuyOne left the conversation.**

TheCalDeal: This is absurd.

RoseWithThorns: You're absurd.

TheCalDeal: Do you want to get hit again?

RoseWithThorns: Nothing I say will stop you anyways right?

TheCalDeal: You're unbelievable Rose.

**TheCalDeal left the conversation.**

**RoseWithThorns left the conversation.**


	25. SOS

**TheCaptainMaster joined the conversation.**

**RadioWorkerGuy joined the conversation.**

TheCaptainMaster: You need to send out the CQD.

RadioWorkerGuy: Seriously? We've never done the distress call before! :0

TheCaptainMaster: I am serious. Make sure to tell whoever's nearby our coordinates.

RadioWorkerGuy: What else should I tell them?

TheCaptainMaster: Just let them know we need immediate assistance!

RadioWorkerGuy: Alright, I'm on it.

**RadioWorkerGuy left the conversation.**

**TheCaptainMaster left the conversation.**

**Chat interception: DECK CHAT**

**AndrewsTheCreator joined the conversation.**

**MurdochMudrock joined the conversation.**

AndrewsTheCreator: Where in the bloody hell is everyone?

MurdochMudrock: They're all inside!

AndrewsTheCreator: Ugh -_- Why are they all inside?

MurdochMudrock: Because it's cold out here! Can't you see my breath?

AndrewsTheCreator: Seriously…is that really the only reason?

MurdochMudrock: It's also extremely noisy out here!

AndrewsTheCreator: What?!

MurdochMudrock: Haha, good one sir.

**AndrewsTheCreator left the conversation.**

**MurdochMudrock left the conversation.**


	26. Thoughts From The Band

**BandGuyOne joined the conversation.**

**BandGuyTwo joined the conversation.**

**BandGuyThree joined the conversation.**

**BandGuyFour joined the conversation.**

BandGuyOne: There's so much rushing around!

BandGuyTwo: Well, we're all playing good at least :)

BandGuyThree: Why are we playing right now? Shouldn't we be finding boats to escape on as well?

BandGuyOne: It's to soothe the atmosphere mate :)

BandGuyFour: I think people feel better with our playing.

BandGuyTwo: I love you guys.

**BandGuyOne left the conversation.**

**BandGuyTwo left the conversation.**

**BandGuyThree left the conversation.**

**BandGuyFour left the conversation.**


	27. The Ship is Really Sinking :(

**JollyMolly joined the conversation.**

**RandomWalkingWorker joined the conversation.**

JollyMolly: What's going on right now?

RandomWalkingWorker: We are trying to figure that out ma'am. I'm sorry for the inconvenience.

JollyMolly: No one knows what's going on! *frustration!*

**TheCalDeal joined the conversation.**

**RoseWithThorns joined the conversation.**

**BukaterMother joined the conversation.**

BukaterMother: Mr. um…RandomWalkingWorker, please turn the heaters back on in our rooms. I want some tea, and I'd like to sit down for a while.

RandomWalkingWorker: Yes ma'am.

**RandomWalkingWorker left the conversation.**

TheCalDeal: Everyone's running around like chickens with their heads cut off.

BukaterMother: I know it. It's ridiculous!

**BukaterMother left the conversation.**

**JollyMolly left the conversation.**

**AndrewsTheCreator joined the conversation.**

RoseWithThorns: Mr. Andrews!

AndrewsTheCreator: Rose?

RoseWithThorns: Mr. Andrews, I saw the iceberg when the ship hit. Please just tell me if it's really true!

AndrewsTheCreator: …

AndrewsTheCreator: It IS true Rose. The ship is going to sink.

RoseWithThorns: …Damn…

AndrewsTheCreator: Look Rose, you need to get to a boat immediately.

RoseWithThorns: I can do that.

AndrewsTheCreator: Remember what was said about the boats Rose?

RoseWithThorns: Oh my glob!

AndrewsTheCreator: I know.

RoseWithThorns: That's just not right.

AndrewsTheCreator: I know Rose. But like I said get to a boat.

RoseWithThorns: Will do.

**AndrewsTheCreator left the conversation.**

TheCalDeal: So uh, what's going on?

RoseWithThorns: Nothing Cal.

TheCalDeal: Attitude….

**RoseWithThorns left the conversation.**

**TheCalDeal left the conversation.**


	28. I Know What You Did

**LovingTheJoy joined the conversation.**

**BlackJack joined the conversation.**

**ArrestingOfficer joined the conversation.**

ArrestingOfficer: Jack you're being chained down here.

BlackJack: Whatever -_-

LovingTheJoy: You know Officer, I can take it from here.

ArrestingOfficer: Alright, I trust you.

**ArrestingOfficer left the conversation.**

LovingTheJoy: I know what you did.

BlackJack: You know nothing?

LovingTheJoy: Yeah, no wait…what?

BlackJack: You said you know what I did…

BlackJack: I did nothing…

BlackJack: Therefore you know nothing!

LovingTheJoy: Shut up Jack. You're handcuffed to a pipe and the ship is going to sink.

BlackJack: Yeah well I don't think I'll be going down with this ship anytime soon.

LovingTheJoy: Unless you can break through those handcuffs, you're gonna be at the bottom of the ocean boy.

BlackJack: Trust me sir, I'll be getting out.

LovingTheJoy: Well then I guess I'll be seeing you soon Jack :)

**LovingTheJoy left the conversation.**

BlackJack: You're a dick.

**BlackJack left the conversation.**


End file.
